Night-time Cuddles
by Unmarked In Death As In Life
Summary: When on a hunting trip, Arthur awakes to find two of his friends cuddling. How will he react?


_A/N: Incredibly crap summary, but I didn't really know how to do it :/_  
_Writing is keeping me happy so I'm writing a lot. I really want to update all my fanfictions that need updating, but I don't have the internet (at this moment, I obviously will when I upload this) so I can't actually re-read the chapters before unless they're saved on my laptop :/ I'm at my dad's for ages and there is no internet and this is going to be torture! Apart from having the ability to write fanfiction without being distracted by the internet c: Sorry, I'm sort of rambling… I think._

_This fanfiction is for 'greenprisoner' because they really wanted a fanfiction where something along these lines happened :D_

_I'm writing this pretty much anywhere where I include Mordred as a character- MORDRED IS NOT EVIL. HE NEVER WAS. AND HE NEVER WILL BE. No-one can change my mind about that; it's something I'll always believe. And he will always be my favourite character._

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Merlin._

_Sorry for my awful writing and please forgive me if I make spelling and grammer mistakes. Feel free to critique/criticise anything; I really don't mind._

/

Arthur yawned, opening his eyes and stretching. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it was still dark. However, he was no longer tired and didn't find it necessary to sleep anymore. It was quite unusual for him not to sleep throughout the whole night as he normally didn't like waking up, and took pleasure in the days where he got to oversleep.

He clambered to his feet, glancing around the rest of his knights to see who was on duty. To his surprise, Merlin wasn't amongst the sleeping knights which clearly meant he had wandered somewhere. Or maybe he'd gone to accompany the knight who was guarding them which appeared to be Mordred. Shrugging his shoulders, Arthur went to find his youngest knight to tell him that he could sleep whilst Arthur kept watch. Then maybe he could also make sure his useless manservant got enough sleep so he wasn't bumbling around clumsily all day.

Arthur rounded the corner of the nearest tree and was rather surprised by what he found. He had found the knight he had been looking for, and his idiot manservant, but they weren't stood around talking about random rubbish like he'd presumed. Instead, Merlin was leant against Mordred who had his arm around wrapped around him. They were both holding hands and sat on the floor, staring into the distance.

The king cleared his throat awkwardly, not knowing what else to do. Mordred and Merlin jumped apart, both stumbling to their feet and turning to face Arthur. Their cheeks matched the colour of Merlin's neckerchief and they both couldn't decide what facial expression to have.

"What were you two doing?" Arthur asked slowly, trying to ignore how awkward and embarrassed the pair looked.

"Um… Nothing." Merlin muttered, looking at his feet as he kicked them against each other. It was an attempt to distract himself from how foolish he felt, but it just made him look like a child.

"It certainly didn't look that way. Is there something you two need to tell me?"

"No, my lord." Mordred said quickly, avoiding eye contact with his king.

"Are you sure? Because I'm confused and you two need to explain."

Mordred and Merlin glanced at each other quickly, then looked away again, neither knowing what to say.

"I need to sleep." Merlin said bluntly, hoping to escape the situation. But before he could run for his life, Arthur stopped him.

"Thank you for volunteering, Merlin. Now explain."

"WellWeWereSortOfCuddlingBeca useICouldn'tSleepAndISortOfReallyLikeMo rdredBecauseHeIsAmazingAndAd orableAndHeMakesMeSoHappyAnd ISortOfLoveHim." Merlin said as fast as he could, his cheeks heating up rapidly. He risked glancing at Mordred who was also blushing, but smiling at the same time.

"Slower." Arthur said, confused at what Merlin had just spat out because it certainly hadn't sounded human.

"We were sort of cuddling because I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"And I sort of really like Mordred because he is amazing and adorable. He really makes me happy and I wanted to see him because I sort of love him."

"Ah." Arthur said simply, not knowing what else to say. Merlin closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst. He was expecting Arthur to shout at him, or say something about how ridiculous he was being.

"Good for you." Arthur beamed, finally deciding that that would just be the best thing to say. He was happy that they made each other happy and he wasn't in the slightest way bothered that they loved each other. At least now he could make jokes at Merlin like his manservant had always done about him and Guinevere. The only thing he wasn't pleased about was that they hadn't told him. "How come you never told me?"

"We wasn't sure how you may react, sire." Mordred said slowly, hoping he wouldn't offend the king.

"Now you know." Arthur smiled, then yawned. "I actually think I'm going to go back to sleep." And then he left the two of them stood there and returned back to the rest of the knights, lying where he had before. Maybe he needed more sleep after all.

"I love you too, Merlin." Mordred smiled, sitting himself back on the floor. Merlin grinned and placed himself beside Mordred, cuddling him like he had before. And they both fell asleep that way, even if one of them was supposed to be on guard duty. Thankfully for them, no-one tried to attack them.

/

_THE END :)_

_I hope you liked it :D_


End file.
